wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Constellation
Constellation's journey into adulthood has disturbed her. Physically and mentally. It was more than she could take Meet the new mentally ill Constellation. '' Personality Constellation used to be a caring and loving social introvert. She had a heart of gold, willing to help anyone out, even an enemy of hers. Constellation, quite ironically, used to be very brave, and she had a very healthy psyche. Although she was quite annoyed with Atomsplitter's paranoid delusions, she was a excellent bodyguard for him, maybe even a bit too overprotective. But she is different now. Much different. Ever since her downfall from grace, Constellation has become increasingly more irritable and depressed, and she later found out she had several mental illnesses. Upon the identification of her mental illnesses, Constellation has also become more cryptic, which has worried her friends many times. ''WiP because I'm a lazy butt Biography Imagine having your dream job, plenty of friends to cheer you on, and a relatively normal and happy life. Then imagine losing it all because of a mistake. See, Constellation used to be a Herpetologist. She loved her job. She adored the reptiles she owned. She loved everything about her job, and was even a bit over obsessive with it. But Constellation was oblivious to this. It was around the highlight of her career, where she met a young physicist named Atomsplitter in the NightWing tunnels. Constellation had also discovered a female assassin that went by the name Soulbreaker, and a couple of other dragons that were a bit...strange. However, Constellation fell in love with Atomsplitter after becoming his bodyguard soon after. After a while, Soulbreaker and Atomsplitter got married and had a son named Codecracker. At this point, Constellation's crush had faded, realizing how silly Atomsplitter actually was. She participated in the wedding planning, ignoring sharp glares that Soulbreaker would shoot at her once and a while. Constellation even went to the baby shower for Codecracker. About a month later, Constellation left for a reptile convention located at the Rain kingdom. She was scheduled to do a show with a brand new Spitting cobra she had just got. But then that mistake happened. That terrible mistake. She was performing in front of an audience, about to grab the Spitting cobra. But Constellation was so caught up in the moment, she forgot to put on goggles. The only thing that would protect her from the blinding venom the cobra spat. Constellation's gloved talons slowly and steadily moved towards the cobra. Drops of sweat poured down the side of her face, rolling down her neck. She took a quick glance towards the audience. Like she had expected, they were watching every move she made. Constellation wasn't scared. It was exciting. Her adrenaline rushed through her veins. Finally, her talons were inches away from the cobra. And then it happened. The cobra hissed and spat a stream of the blinding venom at Constellation's eyes. Constellation let a quick gasp escape her throat. The venom had landed directly in her right eye. '' ''Constellation had froze for a moment, not even looking at the audience, who were holding their breaths from anticipation that the dragon would scream in agony. But she just stayed there. Completely quiet. "My-y.. My eye.." Constellation blinked, her breathing became heavy as she backed up. The noise of dragons screaming for the medical team was blocked out by her own mind. As if cotton had been stuffed inside her mind. She couldn't see in her left eye. Constellation knew what this meant. She was physically disabled. 'My career is over' Description Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Content (MacabreDragons) Category:Characters